Carly Morgan
Carly Morgan is a supporting character in ''Mako: Island of Secrets''. ''She works at the Ocean Cafe and is best friends with Evie McLaren. She attempted construction of a romantic relationship with David, who was uninterested due to the sudden arrival of Sirena. This brought her attention to Lyla and Nixie also, (later Ondina and Mimmi as well) who claimed to be Rita's nieces. The girls, who were secretly mermaids, made Carly very suspicious and later she did not hesitate to support Evie's plans to search their house for answers. Since Evie seems to have suddenly become just as secretive as Zac and the girls, and David is fully engrossed in his relationship with Sirena, Carly has only Cam - who isolates himself from that particular group - to turn to. There are later hints of them potentially becoming mutual love interests, which eventually does happen. As of the episode 24 from season 2, The Truth About Evie, she finds out that Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Zac and Evie are merpeople (and subsequently about Erik, Nixie, and Lyla as well). In season 3, Carly replaces Sirena's role as the cafe singer while she is away on vacation. Trivia * She is jealous of Sirena because David likes her better. * She keeps a blog according to season 2. * She gets a kitten in the second season. * She takes singing lessons in the episode [[New Orders|''New Orders]]. Relationships Cam Mitchell See the main article:Carly-Cam Relationship Cam and Carly know each other from kindergarten. If they've known since kindergarten, according to Carly, Cam used to steal her snack and once she threw glue into his hair. When they were good friends, Carly knew her usual meadow at the Ocean Café and had crabs when he started hanging out with Jodie. Carly would do anything for him to call her out. When Carly made a birthday cake for David, he eventually melted and Cam used his money to buy another one for Carly, because he had realized that he was very sad. They started dating when Erik had a party for Ondina. When the Café was about to close, because Joe, David's brother, did not want to contribute his share of the Café and keep his fishing boat, Cam bought the Coffee part and saved the job as a waitress and singer, since Sirena was Holiday in Hawaii, by Carly. But as he was penny-pincher he ended up sending too much in Carly, so she separated two caps, the white for the boyfriend, and the black for the boss. He realized that the two was him so he bought a cap half black and white, leaving brave. Cam ends up asking for the dismissal of the Ocean Café and is only being the boyfriend. Gallery File:Friends in Mako Island.jpg File:Carly Halloween.jpg File:Carly Singing.jpg File:Carly.jpg File:Carly and Evie.jpg File:Carly unhappy.jpg File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG File:Mako Halloween.jpg File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Carly with a kitten.JPG File:Carly2.jpg File:Carly and the gang.png File:Carly in Red.jpg File:Untitled1.png File:52.png File:Carly and Cam Kissing.png File:Cam and carly.jpg File:carlyandcam.jpg File:Cam and Carly.jpg File:14e5d75b14e80e24dc584197c5a0393f.jpg File:Carly.png File:Cam and Carly in an Unexpected Encounter.jpg File:Friends Mako.jpg File:Happy Birthday Evie.jpg File:Carly in Water.jpg File:Carly and Frozen Cam.jpg File:Cam Giving Flowers to Carly.jpg File:Carly Worried.jpg File:Carly Smiling.png File:Carly Cleaning a Table.jpg File:Cam and Carly in Mako.jpg File:Carly Smile.jpg File:Sirena and Poseidon.jpg File:Carly and Erik.jpg File:Camly.jpg File:Cam and Carly Using App.jpg File:Carly in Ocean Café.jpg File:Evie Crazy.jpg File:Carly and Cam.jpg File:Carly Crying.jpg Halloween in Ocean Café.jpg Carly and Cam in Beach.jpg Mako-s3-cast.jpg Camly Kiss.jpg Friends Studying.jpg Camly Dancing.jpg Cameras Recording Mermaids.jpg Ocean Café's Birthday.jpg Sirena and Carly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Weilan Category:Secret keepers Category:Humans Category:Girlfriends Category:Females Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives